History Class Fics
by Ve Kuraresa Cupcakes
Summary: A collection of sort-of-one-shot fics based on things my history teacher teaches! Hope you like it!
1. Salutary Neglect

**A/N: So, I've finally decided to put this one out there! Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Salutary Neglect**

America sat in his house, waiting for England to come.

"I hope he comes soon!" he said to himself. "I really like big brother Engwand!"

As he waited, he got hungry, so he went to the kitchen and got a cheeseburger. He gobbled the cheeseburger up and continued to wait. Eventually he got bored, so he went outside and started to run around, chasing little animals all over the place. He was soon tired, so he went inside and had another cheeseburger before taking a little nap.

After his nap, he waited some more, munching a cookie.

"Where is he?" America wondered out loud. "It's been hours and big brother Engwand's still not here!"

He again got bored and started to play with the little soldier dolls England had given him. He eventually got bored with this and went outside to play some more. He climbed to the top of a tree outside his house to see if he could see England. Not seeing him, America climbed back down the tree and continued to run around. He got bored of this too, so he walked down the road away from his house to go look for England. When he reached the nearest town, he walked through the streets, looking for emerald eyes and big eyebrows. He walked to the pier, seeing if maybe England's ship was coming. When he saw a ship coming he jumped up a little and shouted, "Engwand!"

America watched the ship come closer and closer, his feet dangling over the water as he watched. When the ship finally reached the dock, America jumped up and eagerly watched the people walking off of the ship. When the last person got off, America dejectedly sat back down on the pier, watching the setting sun sink into the water, turning it a bright orange. He sighed a cute little sigh and got up, walking back to his house.

"I tought Engwand was gonna come today!" he muttered as he walked into his house. He sadly walked up the stairs and into his room, hugging his teddy bear close and falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: When our teacher talked about salutary neglect, I was like, "Aww! Po Chibimerica!" So now I've made a fic of it and this fic is going to include other history-based fics! Yay! Review if you liked it!**


	2. Post Revolutionary War

Post-Revolutionary War

"Okay dudes, so we're finally free of Iggy! So, we need a constitution thingy to hold us all together! Let's start!" America told the people in the room.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I don't believe I understand what exactly you are asking," said one of the people, George Washington.

"Oh, right, sorry! We need a new constitution to help hold us all together and stuff. So, just start bouncing ideas, okay!"

Most people in the room started to talk about what would need to be in the constitution, and soon the writing began.

… Weeks later …

"Awesome, dudes! This looks great!" America exclaimed after reading over the Articles of Confederation. "That'll show Iggy! Now he'll see that I can live on my own, without him! Haha!"

"Umm, excuse me sir," said Thomas Jefferson.

"Yeah?"

"We still don't understand what you're saying."

"Ugh, why do you people have to be so smart? Just forget it, okay?"

Thomas sighed and sat back down in his seat.

… Years later …

"Umm, so dudes, we need to revise the Articles," said a tired looking America. "The way it is right now is definitely not working out, and it's really hurting me. So let's think."

The people in the room, with more added from the last time, nodded their heads and got to work on revising it. But after a few minutes one of them spoke up.

"I'm sorry, sir, but the Articles of Confederation isn't working. We need to start over," said James Madison.

"Okay then!" America then threw the Articles of Confederation behind him and grabbed some new sheets of paper. "So let's start over!"

Most of the people were looking at him, surprised.

"Are you sure that's alright?" asked James.

"Yeah, it's fine! Anything to make these rebellions stop!"

So the writing of the Constitution began.

* * *

**A/N: Short, I know, but I wanted to do something with this. Our teacher said that the Americans just threw the old Articles of Confederation out, so yup! Anyway, I love reviews, you know! They let me know if you like it or not! So please review!**


	3. Post Revolutionary War 2

After winning the Revolutionary War, America was excited to be on his own and make his own decisions. But as he soon found out, that wasn't as easy as he thought.

"Excuse me, Mr. Jones, but the bank isn't doing very well…" said Thomas Jefferson. "And I think it's because Alexander Hamilton's National Bank violates the Constitution."

"I know, I know, dude," America said, worried about his economy. He didn't want to get sick, after all. "I'm working on it."

On top of running out of money, America was also receiving multiple letters from England saying things like, "I told you so, bloody git," and, "You stupid Americans, thinking you can run your own government."

This definitely did not help America's self-esteem, but he knew England was just venting his anger, sadness, and frustration, so America tried not to take those words to heart. He just had to stay strong and keep moving forward.

* * *

**A/N: A little short, but there wasn't much to put here anyway… But I shall have more coming, cuz I still have like five ideas written down for this story, and they should be awesome like Prussia! XD And I am updating all my stories today for my one year anniversary on Fanfiction! Yay! XD SUPER happy! Please review!**


End file.
